Nightingale's Voice
by Luna Tiger
Summary: The complete fic that was once called 'Loneliness', it's a PWP slash fic with two robots alone in the woods talking and getting limey. Beware the rating!


  
  
Charaters were created by Capcom. I'm doing this for entertainment purposes (**this is purely fiction from the back of my mind**) only, no exchange of money has commenced, and if anyone from Capcom ever reads this... 

*drops down on her knees and weeps* I'm broke! I didn't mean to take your creations and twist them around for my own pleasure! ;_; Forgive me!... And don't sue. I'm not in college, I don't have a job, and all you'd collect is a bunch of written-on paper, junk, old toys, scraps of cloth, and maybe a French~English dictionary. 

^_~ Anyway, it's two boys doing the nitty-gritty exclusively (I think) and secludedly (I hope). It was just for my own entertainment, but now, I must hand it over to Ruaki-chan, ^.@; so I can hopefully get my soulbound Blues back. 

This is your *last* chance to turn back. I hold no responsibility to your welfare if you disregard this message. ^^v Have a nice day. 

* * *

Nightingale's Voice 

_They say love blooms in the strangest of places, especially when you never expect to find it. Well, I haven't found love. Not here, anyway... _

_I have no positive feelings for him. It's more neutral. No, I know where his 'heart' lies, within one he can't have, one he hates with a passion. But what he doesn't know is that those feeling are returned.. Not exactly the hating with a passion part; he's only doing his job. _

_So why am I stuck between them again? Hey, it's where I belong, as much as I hate it. However, I can't complain. Those two follow orders blindly against two bitter doctors trying to prove each other superior. One has good intentions, the other... psychotic intentions. Both need to be dragged out into the middle of the street and shot. _

_I follow no rules of the human race, but sometimes, I listen to directions, as long as they benefit the purpose._

* * *

A chuckle rumbled in his ear and echoed out into the quiet forest. "You, old man," came the purr, "are getting quite more responsive. Mmmm, why the change?" 

"Because, _Forute_, this is... aa, fuck it. This is the 'blank' amount of times that we've done this.. um.... God, I can't think." 

Forte gave this sly smile and kissed the junction of his partner's neck. "Isn't that the point? To temporarily forget and just go with the moment?" 

There was a snort, but swiftly became a low groan as newly experienced fingers trailed along the sensitive parts of the body. "_Urusai_, Forte." 

The cobra crested robot's smile became amused as he ducked down to steal another kiss. "As you wish, Blues." 

Blues reached up to tangle his fingers in the silken black-gold strands of Forte's hair as the Wily bot on top of him deepened the kiss, his tongue twining with the other's for the mere sensation of it. 

They weren't in love, neither were there any strings attached. Nothing they did in the eyes of the trees affected their battle skills on the field. It was a I-use-you-you-use-me agreement, and neither one complained. 

It was experimenting, to say the least, to see how much the mechanical body was capable of. And so far, results from this session and many other times beforehand show that these robots are capable of many reactions and stimulations. 

Bass slowly broke away from the kiss and smirked predatorily down at the kagemusha trapped beneath him. The cobra-crested robot may have been years younger than him, but that never stopped him from taking what he wanted; why should that be any different now? 

Blues wasn't too thrilled at the lack of power he had in the current situation, but it was something he couldn't reclaim until his ebony brother gave an opening that can't be ignored... which could be a long time coming. So, as he mewled from the tiny nips Forte was distributing on his neck, Buruusu's hand ran down Forte's flank, curving over his rear and resting contently on the paler thigh. 

Smiling, Forte whispered a few nonsense syllables into the shell of Blues' ear, enjoying the shivering response he got imensely. The elder robot wasn't one to give much of anything, considering he spent a decade and a half teaching himself to keep a silent personality and a tight composure. Forte reveled in any sound he could get and found the challenge in enticing them out. The louder, the better. 

And, although he couldn't do much except receive, Blues was trying to distract the black cobra in his attentions just as Forte was to him. Fingers previously entangled in Bass' hair slid down to the base of his neck, keeping busy lips pressed up against his skin. His other hand left its place lower down on Forte's body and snaked around his waist, holding his hips down when the raven haired elder thrust up against him. His reward was a sharp gasp and an evil chuckle. "Already?" 

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" It was innocent question. 

Growling deeply, Forte scraped his teeth along the junction of Blues' neck and whispered, "Tell me to again and I'll think about it." 

There it was. "Gladly." 

The next thing the Wily bot knew, he was on his back, wrists pinned level to his shoulder, and looking up at one bare naked, finely constructed, lusty eyed shadow slinker. Ah, Forte couldn't wish for something more perfect above him. Below was a different matter, though. He smirked greedily. "Finally got the balls to get off the ground, eh?" 

Blues only gave him a minute smirk. "This has nothing to do with balls. This is about 'trying something new'. I'll never hear the end of it if you keep having your way." He leaned over and touched their noses. "Not that I don't... enjoy your dominating streak, but it's my turn now." 

Forte nipped at Blues' nose, just missing it as the kagemusha pulled away. "You and your rebellious ways of thinking... I like that." 

"Hmmmm... I'm sure you'll enjoy this even more." The unmasked bioroid promised, making the younger shiver in anticipation. But first, a change had to be made... 

Blues unstraddled the ebony bot, releasing him in the process. Forte sat up, propping himself up on his hands as the elder moved back a yard, letting two pairs of eyes wander. 

It didn't do justice to only call Forte beautiful. He was radiant, an angel made from black rose petals and deadly as sin. He was much different from the older bioroids before himself. Not just in his alignment, but in physical features as well. Compare to Rock and Blues, there was an obvious difference in structure. He was lean, but hard and much more defined than the other two. The purple streaks added a bit of defiance to his expression... and probably his attitude as well. It brought out the reddish violet hue in his eyes as well. 

On the other hand, Forte could say similar things about the man opposite him. If glanced at and ignored, Blues could very well pass for his younger brother; they were nearly identical. Same hair, shape, build.. but the eyes were not. While Rock possessed sparkling sapphires that shone with sunshine, the kagemusha's were dark, dull, and pained. Brown would never do for any of those on Light's side but him. They held a certain attraction and alluring tint within the midst of them, with an entriguing story to tell. 

After what seemed a bit timeless, Buruusu cocked his head and gestured towards Forte. "Come here, _Kobura_." 

The so-called cobra smirked and got his knees, at the same time crossing the distance put between them. Blues wrapped his arms around Forte, drawing him as close as one could imagine. The latter responded in kind, snaking his own arms behind Blues' neck, eyes half closing as the contact of the skin as well as their hips. "So, what do you have in mind?" 

"Shut up and I'll show you." And Blues started by tipping his brother's head up and kissing him. 

~*~ 

Out of eyesight, two metallic heaps on the ground rested, lazily keeping an eye out for any nosy intruders who happened to stumble into the area. The larger one snuffed a blade of grass brushing up against his nose, putting a paw infront of it to prevent such distractions. The much smaller one sat up at the sound, scratching behind his head with a back leg. 

Gospel snorted at the display of domestic habits of the other. _"What kind of weapon are you, anyway?" _

_"A household one, that's what,"_ sneered Tango, licking his paw. _"I was built for Roll, not Protoman." _

_"Then here's the obvious question: why're you with him then? I don't think the trade off from bubbly blonde to broading bastard is too much of a change."_

The lime-hued cat rolled his eyes. _"There is a difference. Roll is right out boring. She never leaves the house except for groceries and retrival purposes. Protoman, on the other hand, is always moving, never stopping for more than a few days. It's an adventure to see the world like that." _

_"Oh my god. The flea bag's getting turned on."_ Gospel made a face and rolled over onto his side, facing away from Tango. _"I can't see why. He's not even strong enough to take Bass on, let along dominate him. What's the point of following a man like that?" _

_"Hey!"_ Tango hissed, arching up; the sawblades on his back rose like hairs when challenged. _"Someday you'll eat those words."_

Gospel lifted his head, eyeing his feline companion with a languid air. _"Yeah right. Bass is much more clever than that scarf boy. There is no way he'd ever submit to Protoman."_

~*~ 

Forte moaned in protest and delight as his back touched his lover's chest, letting his arms slip behind to grasp Blues' waist. There was a kind of vulnerable feeling to this exposure, but he would live with it if it led to him getting what he wanted. His head fell back onto the elder's shoulder with a hitched sigh as Blues splayed his hands on the Wily bot's thighs. 

Blues smiled briefly. It was Forte's turn to know how the maroon robot had felt when he was left suspended in their games. His fingers lightly skimmed the insides of the darker thighs, never letting them touch where Forte wanted them to... and it was quite obvious to where Forte wanted them. Blues trailed them upwards, quivering flesh left in their wake. His right arm circled around Forte's waist, holding him still as the other whispered over the center of the Wily bot's breast plate and caressed the vulnerable skin of his neck before sliding over to cover Forte's shoulder. Blues leaned over and kissed the spot where the purple scar stopped so suddenly, speaking as quiet as a dream would. 

"This is a fantasy I've had since you started this ongoing experience, after thinking over your proposal many times in my mind. It gave way to so many images..." he chuckled lowly, "and I said yes. You took me in every way possible that clearly showed who topped the ranks... On my back, my stomach, on all fours, against a tree, in open spaces, *in* a tree, in the inner city-- ...we need to do /that/ one again-- behind waterfalls, on top of warm rocks like two lazy snakes slithering over each other in a mating dance." 

Forte was literally writhering in Blues' grasp, mewling in unabided passion in recollection of past meetings. "But you always had me against something, so this time, the rules will be different... and you will want it." 

"Yesss..." 

The kagemusha felt a flutter of victory and pride swell up in his mind at the very word. This was more than perfect; it was bliss... and Forte was falling into his web of lust, just as he had. 

Now it was time for things to get interesting. Blues pulled Forte tighter against him, making sure the ebony robot was straddling his thighs and Forte's own legs spread open. 

Forte himself was trying to recollect his cool, despite his need at the moment. His breathing was beginning level out, but suddenly hitched as Blues splayed his hand out on his abdomen, just out of reach... The eldest robot whispered something in his ear about how this had been a long time coming. Bass could only groan loudly, his handsome features contorting to match the torture's presense. It was painful, but he knew it'd be well worth it. 

~*~ 

Dark blue eyes narrowed in anger above the pair, frozen behind his net of foliage. They were pinned on one in particular, irises flicking red within the rage to see the pleasure drawn on his face.. but the sight was undeniably sensual. _I'll deal with you soon enough, but I want to see how long you can go for..._

He hned silently; it was suprising that Blues had yet to detect him... or maybe he had and was playing it out like he didn't. The maroon robot was complex like that... That and whole lot more. Hell, he was as close to Blues as Blues would let someone, which wasn't saying much, mind you... Not that he minded, but, it did hurt a little. 

Although, seeing them together (especially like they were now) filled the small glade with an erotic presense that intoxicated the vital fluids. He was half tempted to drop down and whisk away the one that had stolen his heart... or at least his libido. But instead, he opted to keep watching and relieve his own want later. Besides, there was a sound he wanted to hear as the hand on Forte's chest finally drifted downwards... 

~*~ 

Forte let loose a solid cry into the trees, startling a few animals nearby. His fingers dug harder into his lover's hips as a thought fleeted across his mind. _Oh kami, yes... I'm definitely letting him get the top more often.... /after/ he fights for it._ He thrust into Blues' hand earnestly, riding it out like he normally did with the body behind him. 

Blues, however, let Forte handle himself while he entertained in other things. His hips moved with the cobra's, determined to reap his rewards in a method unlike how Bass had in the past. But Forte chose then to turn his head towards the enigmatic, whispering, "Work with me here, old man. I'll take care of you if you finish me off." 

"....Deal." Of course, this left open a greater opportunity on one of their later trists... 

Blues stilled and pulled Forte as close to him as possible, sparing the slightly parted lips a chase kiss, though Bass insisted on more. The crested robot kept it in his power to make sure those lips remained on his; it was a precaution taken on his part to keep himself from flipping the maroon robot onto his back and just finishing it there. 

But after a moment, it didn't matter. Forte was panting harshly and squirming around with the desperation of a dying man. His fingers dug into Blues' hips with no remorse as his nerve center grew white hot and everything burned deliciously. Then, for one brief moment, the world stood still. 

"Daijoubu?" 

"Oh damn, just fine." Forte smirked. "Ah, maybe there's something more to these handjob things than extra work." 

Blues chuckled and hauled the lax Forte into a better sitting position. "Don't you dare be getting lazy on me, Bass. You have a promise to keep." 

"Heh. Indeed I do." Forte turned to face the kagemusha and put a hand on his chest. "Lay back, old man." 

The elder bot snorted. "I tend to hear that a lot from you." But Blues complied and again found himself on his back, Forte towering over him. The cobra crested bot traced the line of Blues' hip, frowning at the fingertip-sized bruises there. "Oops." 

"I've have worse. Just forget about it." 

But Forte couldn't. Not really. He arched down, blonde hair whispering over Blues thighs as he kissed the dark marks in apology, but it wasn't long before he got to what he wanted.. 

~*~ 

_"I *told* you, pretty kitty. Bass will never let that damn shadow slinker top him."_

Tango hissed at the wolf. _"Yeah right! I say that if we got here earlier, we would've seen something." _

_"Keep dreaming."_

Having checked up on their charges like Tango had wanted to do for the last five minutes, Gospel was all but ready to get back to his nap--- _"Wait, do you smell that?" _

_"All I smell are trees and squirrels,"_ said the cat sulkily. _"Let's go back." _

_"But it smells like--" _

_"--too much nature."_

Gospel snorted and dismissed it, deciding that sleeping was a better solution if investigation was gonna give him a headache from the cat's mindless dribble. On the other hand, Tango looked up into the branches. {You're a fool... but I can't blame you.} 

~*~ 

Blues pushed himself off the ground, face drawn tight in pleasure and pain. There was always a masochistic desire to allow his younger brother to swallow him whole. Forte knew how to manipulate the plates and muscle tissue in his throat and he did it well. Too bad air was a factor... 

The original bioroid sucked in a ragged breath, slitting his eyes open to stare off into the distance.. but those brown irises didn't get far. 

Something blue shimmered in the sunlight dripping through the leaves, caughting his attention. It was definitely not the sky above. Metallic blue led to an indistincted green and blue eyes full of anger and lust. _Oh no._

But, the fact that someone had watched them, was still watching them, was a perplexing turn-on. Blues squinted one eye and kept the other on the audience as the insides of his body coiled around and snapped. 

When the spots cleared up, the on-looker had disappeared, only to be replaced by the devilishly handsome face that had just brought him over the edge. One last kiss was spared- Blues could taste the difference between this one and the last one- before both wiped themselves and each other off and recalled their armor. 

"Well I'll be damned. If this isn't the first time no one was fucked." 

Blues chuckled as he readjusted the scarf around his neck. "The first time *I* wasn't fucked, Forte. Keep it straight." 

Forte smiled lazily. "If I did that, I'd be out picking up human chicks off the corner of Cedar and O'Reilly." 

"True... Anyway, I need to go meet someone. See you later?" 

"Hn, preferably in the next five hours," said the ebony bot with a wink.

"No such luck, Otoutosan." And with that, he whistled for Tango, who came bounding happily out of the bushes, with Gospel in his wake. The green cat instantly made himself comfortable in the crook of Blues' arm. "Ja, Kobura." 

When the other's back was turned, Forte frowned, ignoring Gospel's insistance to pay attention to the wolf instead of Blues' behind. _Yeah... Ja, Kage._

~*~ 

"How much did you see?" 

"Enough." 

"Approximately, where did you come in?" 

"A moment or two before you flipped him." 

"....Upset?" 

Arms fold. "To be honest... yes. Why do you keep doing it?" 

A shake of the head. "He was my first, Dryad. It's.... I don't know. I guess I stay with him like this... because there's still so much to learn." 

"That's bull. Something's holding you to him and I would like to know what it is." 

"....I can't tell you." 

"But why?!" 

"Because you wouldn't understand." A sneer. "Nobody would. No one knows what the hell is going on anymore... and I'm just trying to keep heads above water before this boat sinks. There's gonna be another war, one that won't be just two doctors fighting for dominance, but it'll include the whole fucking world.... It's too late." 

"It's about that blonde robot Wily's making, isn't it.." 

"Yeah." 

A sigh. "This is not your war, you know." 

"But I started it. I'm the prototype for the living robot and the foundation of the robots that Light first made. It's not my war, but it's my problem and I will right the wrongs that I made." 

"Well, if you're so bent on saving the world beside your brother... I have no quipes." A sly grin. "Hn. Although, as much as I don't want to, I admit that you two are absolutely breath-taking together." 

Cheeks flush. "Um, thanks?" 

A chuckle and a kiss on each pink cheek. "Hell, I'm nearly positive a sight *that* arousing would get a rise out of anyone." 

"What a way to change the subject. Are you /trying/ to make me look like a tomato?" 

"Maybe." Suckles on the exposed neck. "Matches the armor." 

Small moan. "You know you boundaries...." 

Sadly. "I know... I know, but I just want you to sing. Sing for me, Nightingale, just sing." 

~*~ 

_I don't follow any human orders and I try not to follow the orders my peers give me... but I can't help it. _

_My voice, I've been told, can bring anyone to their knees in intimidation. But that's only where the world can see me. When its eye closes, I sing. _

_No words; I have nothing to say. Only a tune I play. The notes are too sharp to come from any instrument, people would say, but all music comes from a device. Mine's just embedded, right under the mechanical larynx... _

_But I digress. I choose who and what I want to love and they have heard me sing. I guess it's a bit intoxicating, addictive, a lullaby... I don't know. Rock's fallen asleep to it, as has Tango, and.... well let's just say my lover finds it fascinating and likes inching it out every other night. _

_Or as best as he can. I still haven't let him do the more intimate things I let Forte do. He says he understands, but I wonder. Does he really? How much does my dryad understand the complications this all leads up to? .... Once Wily's gone, I'll fix everything and let him do as he pleases. _

_When did I lose my resolution? _

_... signing off._

* * *

Blues closed the notepad program, saving it as the date, and turned off the computer. He drew his knees up to his chest, letting his head sag into his arms where the dark always protected its kagemusha. 

And he cried. 

* * *

^_^ I'm done! Am I cruel or what? ....... *pokes the story* 0.o;;;; Man, what've I done? I dunno where I'm going with this anymore. x.X It even has a semi-plot now! Where did I go wrong?! 


End file.
